I propose to isolate and sequence the C terminal cyanogen bromide cleavage product from E. coli UDP galactose-4-epimerase, to purify and determine the subunit structure and N terminal sequence of E. coli galactose-1-phosphate uridyl transferase. I also plan to develop an assay for and to study the regulation of the products of the A and C cistrons of the betaglp locus in E. coli. Finally I will study the control mechanism by which glucose and alpha- methyl glucoside inhibit the activities of several E. coli transport systems.